


Unsheathed

by gardenofmaris



Series: Shiro's Fuckation Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Day 1 - Knife PlayShiro watched Keith with amusement as they walked through the marketplace, Keith’s eyes fixated on the knife with a kind of single minded focus, although his eyes still kept flicking over to Shiro with a type of giddiness in them. Shiro brushed it off. It was probably just because Keith had gotten a new knife. It wasn’t like Keith was going to want to fuck him with the knife.Keith did, in fact, want to fuck him with the knife.





	Unsheathed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first ever thing I have ever done where I'm posting for one of these weeks. I've always wanted to do for one of these, but never had the time or motivation. So here we go!
> 
> Also, I owe everything to icycoldmoonprincess, who helped with the title and betaed, and thebluewater7, who also betaed  
> Thanks babes <3

“How the hell did you get so much money?”

Keith shrugged, eyes more focused on the knife display than on Shiro, whose eyes had bugged out when he saw the bag full of GAC that Keith carried with him. “The Blade gave it to me. They were concerned when they realized that we were all basically walking around broke all the time. So they give me an allowance, I guess you could call it.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith, but sighed. “I guess that makes sense. But why a knife? You already have your Blade knife.”

“It’s a vacation, Shiro. The whole point is to buy souvenirs and crap. I’d just rather buy a really cool knife than some seashell necklace or some crap like that.”

“I thought that the point was to relax.”

Keith picked up a particularly large knife, eyeing it with a certain look in his eyes that sent a shiver through Shiro’s spine. He seemed to be looking for something particular in this knife, because his eyes kept flicking from the knife to Shiro, then back to the knife again. Eventually, he frowned, shaking his head and setting it down.

The process was repeated with multiple knives, and each one seemed to disappoint Keith further. One knife, however, seemed to finally please Keith, because the moment his eyes landed on it, his breath audibly caught in his throat.

The knife looked wicked and sharp, made of a beautiful black metal blade and a red stone handle. The handle was ridged and polished until it shone so beautifully that Shiro could practically see his reflection from where he was standing. Sitting under the blade was the sheath, made of an exquisite black leather. It had hoops sewn onto it, and Shiro assumed that they hooked onto the handle for safety.

Keith immediately flagged down the salesman and started bartering. Shiro didn’t pay much attention, knowing by now that Keith was capable of taking care of himself, and it seemed that his intuition paid off, because a disgruntled salesman handed a pleased looking Keith the knife, who handed him some unknown amount of GAC in return.

Shiro watched Keith with amusement as they walked through the marketplace, Keith’s eyes fixated on the knife with a kind of single minded focus, although his eyes still kept flicking over to Shiro with a type of giddiness in them. Shiro brushed it off. It was probably just because Keith had gotten a new knife. It wasn’t like Keith was going to want to fuck him with the knife.

…

Keith did, in fact, want to fuck him with the knife.

Shiro bit his lip as Keith pressed the sheathed blade into his abs, tracing over the lines of his muscles and staring with wide eyes.

“You act as if you’ve never seen my abs before,” Shiro joked, voice strained as he tried desperately to hide how much this was turning him on. He blamed the wide eyed fascinated look on Keith’s face.

Not that he could actually hide it when the evidence was right there in his rock hard erection two inches from Keith’s face.

“Babe,” Keith breathed, looking up at Shiro. “You’re so fucking hot. And you trust me so much. God, I’m going to  _ die _ when I actually fuck you with this. I can’t wait to see it. Your greedy hole, opening up and sucking in this knife the same way it sucks in my cock.”

He crawled up Shiro’s body, pressing a hot and desperate kiss onto Shiro’s mouth. “I love you so much, Takashi.”

Shiro tugged where his arms were tied securely to the headboard, wishing desperately that he could hold Keith close. Sure, he could just activate his Galra arm and break free, but then that would be the same as safewording out, and that wasn’t what he wanted. So he let himself enjoy Keith’s kisses instead, arching up into his body. “I love you too, Keith.”

Keith kissed him a little longer, knife still pressing between them, before pulling back and kissing Shiro’s forehead. “Can I fuck you with this now?”

Shiro thought of their earlier conversation, about Keith’s earnest reassurance that he could retract his consent at any time, and nodded. “Yeah. You can fuck me with it. But remember that you’re fucking me afterwards too.”

Keith grinned, face lighting up. He leaned over to their bedside table, opening it up and grabbing a condom and lube. Shiro watched Keith slide a condom onto the knife, then drop it to the side in favor of dripping lube onto his fingers.

His eyes fluttered closed as Keith slipped in the first finger, then the second, adding more lube until he was practically dripping, and stretching him out beautifully. He always loved this part, loved feeling Keith’s fingers pressing into his ass, searching until they found that bundle of nerves that sent heat sparking down into his toes.

He let his head drop when Keith pressed against his prostate, and jerked softly when Keith unexpectedly swiped a finger across the slit of his cock, smearing the precome at the tip. His mouth dropped open, and he gasped wordlessly as Keith slipped in another finger, adding to the nice full feeling.

His hips squirmed when Keith removed his fingers, only to still when something wet with lube, cold, and a lot more firm than Keith’s fingers pressed against his hole. With some difficulty, Shiro raised his head and looked, seeing Keith holding the hilt of the knife up against his hole. A small part of him asked himself what the hell he thought he was doing, but the awed look on Keith’s face, the dark look in his eyes, the way his cock was obviously straining against his boxers, it all made Shiro want to do it. It wasn’t necessarily his thing, but it was  _ definitely _ Keith’s thing, and that was making it Shiro’s thing too.

Shiro tilted his hips in invitation. “Come on, Keith,” he urged, voice low. “Fuck me with it. Make me come on it. Make me scream.”

Keith’s attention snapped to his face, lips parting. He held complete eye contact with Shiro as he pushed the hilt of the knife in, and the intensity of that stare, along with the foreign but pleasurable feeling of the fullness, made his eyes flutter shut as his mouth dropped open and his face flushed deeply.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Shiro groaned, legs widening, trying to get the best position so he could get the hilt deeper, and he bucked his hips desperately. “Please, Keith. Move it. Fuck me.”

The deep ridges on the hilt were heaven, and Shiro swore that he could feel every single one enter and exit his hole. He wanted this knife to fuck him forever, and when it started hitting his prostate, guided by Keith’s intimate knowledge of his body, Shiro could have sworn that his body entered a new level of pleasure.

“Keith. Baby.  _ Please _ .”

He was begging. He didn’t know for what, or why. But Keith, the love of his life, understood perfectly, because he was fucking him harder, faster, and the pleasure was building faster and faster. Shiro didn’t know how much longer he could take, but he wanted so much more.

“Come on, Takashi. Come for me.”

Keith’s voice was broken, turned on beyond all belief, and Shiro nodded, hips bucking desperately as his hips matched Keith’s thrusts. He fucked himself on the knife, body trembling as his cock twitched with every stimulation of his prostate. He was begging wordlessly, working towards that heat, that pleasure.

The unyielding nature of the knife’s hilt as he tightened around the knife while he came only added to the pleasure, and he couldn’t help but focus on it, eyes screwing shut tightly. He collapsed onto the bed as he finished coming, panting. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath, and he felt amazing.

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling flushed everywhere, and stared at Keith, who was sitting there shell shocked.

“You okay?” he asked softly, chuckling at the look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Marry me,” Keith blurted.


End file.
